


One Dollar Store My Ass!

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry takes it with humor, Humor, Len is a stingy ass, M/M, Some kissing, Something to Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry duck into a one dollar store to get out of a down pour. Len notices that hardly anything in there really just cost one dollar. He is NOT amused.</p><p>Barry takes his indignation with humor and finds a stack of the cutest kitten postcard. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dollar Store My Ass!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bar2d2s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/gifts).



> The plot for this little story came to me after I'd read following tumblr post by touchofgrey37:
> 
> "Len Snart is the kind of guy that’s scandalized when he finds something at the dollar store that isn’t a dollar."
> 
> I really love this image of Len, I don't know why but I just find it so funny. :D
> 
> Anyway, touchofgrey37, this story is for you. :)
> 
> This story isn't edited.

* * *

“Why the hell do they call it a _one_ dollar shop if most of this stuff doesn’t even cost one dollar?”

Barry tries not to smile as he listens to Len’s grumbling complaint about the fact that the snow globe he picked up has turned out to cost all of two dollar and ninety-nine cents – a real crime, it seems.

“I guess that the name of the store is just that,” he remarks while he keeps looking through a box with postcards that have the cutest kitten motives. “It’s probably only called that to make it obvious to people that they will be able to find cheap knick-knacks in here.”

“This stupid little ball of plastic cost three dollars. _Three_.” Len sounds quite pissed now and Barry has to fight the urge to laugh because he really doesn’t understand why he is still surprised at times like these. His partner is a real Dagobert Duck when it comes to being stingy with _his_ money – and Barry is using that term very loosely here.

“Three dollar in a shop which sign says _‘One Dollar Shop’_ ,” the other man reminds loud enough that the salesclerk, a woman in what has to be her late forties, shoots them a slightly annoyed look from her place behind the cash desk.

Judging by how calmly she takes Len’s fuss, though, she seems to be used to this kind of reaction from some of her customers.

That doesn’t stop Barry from getting quite embarrassed by the other man, so much so that he digs his elbow into his side and shoots him a warning look.

“We _don’t_ have to buy anything,” he reminds Len with an annoyed frown. “We’re just here to wait for the down pour to stop, so please, keep it down, okay?”

“This is fraud,” his friend insists, which causes Barry to give him a very unimpressed look because, what the hell?

“Don’t look at me like this.” Len returns his frown like he can’t understand why Barry doesn’t get it. “This is false advertising, people come here to by some of this junk for one dollar, not a cent more and nothing of this is probabl _y even worth ten fucking cent_ s at best.”

Again, his voice rises and Barry slaps his shoulder to stop him from glaring at the poor salesclerk – who, to be fair, still seems as uninterested in them as before.

“Will you stop being so damn embarrassing,” he huffs and grabs the snow globe from the other man’s hand. “I’ll buy it for you, okay? So you won’t waste any of _your_ precious money in here.”

Seriously, aren’t criminals supposed to be prone to an _excessive_ life-style by default?

“Don’t be stupid, I can afford to buy my own stuff.” Len reaches for the small snow globe but Barry takes a quick step to the side and grins.

“Of course you do, Mr. Scrooge, but you’ve paid for lunch before, so why not get a little something from me in return?”

The irked expression lightens a bit on the other man’s face and is replaced with a mixture of fond exasperation and amusement. When he steps closer, Barry doesn’t draw back but lets him settle his hand onto his hips.

“You know, despite how amazing this cheap plastic snow ball is –”

“It does have a small Escimo with a blue parka in it, so it is _pretty_ amazing,” Barry agrees readily and chuckles when Len steals a kiss from him in response. The other man doesn’t pull back afterward but stays so close that Barry can feel his warm breath on his lips when he speaks again.

“Still, despite how amazing it is with or without the guy in the parka, I think I have something else in my mind I would much rather like to get from you in return.”

Another kiss follows and Barry jumps slightly when the hands on his hips suddenly move and grab his buttocks firmly through his jeans. He squeaks in surprise, much to his embarrassment, which only grows when he realizes that they are in plain sight of the salesclerk. Quickly and rather flustered, he pulls back and pushes Len’s rather intrusive hands away with a half-hearted glare.

“Stop it, we are in the middle of a _shop_.”

Thank god that they are the only customers around so far, otherwise he would have crawled under the next table in humiliation.

It comes kind of expected, when Len seems to find his little discomfort amusing and Barry swears he would punch him should he call him a prude again.

Behaving like a _civilized_ person and not some caveman has nothing to do with being _prude_! Too bad that his friend never seems to have gotten the grasp of this little fact.

“You know what,” Barry huffs and lifts the little snow globe to show it to Len. “Maybe you don’t deserve a thank you after all. Not a _two dollar and ninety-nine cent_ snow globe and certainly not what you’ve on your mind right now.”

This causes the other man to snort, eyes blazing with amusement, and to step closer to him once more which Barry lets him do. He turns his head away, though, so that Len’s attempt to kiss him fails.

“At first you embarrass me by being a _stingy_ ass, then you refuse my generous gift,” he goes on in a severe tone and, damn, why is it always so _hard_ to keep a straight face through this? It always looks so easy when the other man does it. “And finally you embarrass me all over again by how _debauched_ you are.”

“Debauched?” asks Len with a smirk and doesn’t seem insulted in the least.

“Yes, you are the _worst_ ,” Barry agrees seriously but is pretty sure that his grin is ruining the desired effect of it.

His partner hums thoughtfully as if he was considering what to do now that he has fallen from his favour and Barry can’t help but adore him a bit for it, for being just _his_ kind of silly and enjoying it.

“Maybe I can make a peace offer?” Len moves closer again and Barry shudders slightly when he brushes his lips against the side of his throat, just below his jaw. “Maybe I can prove my worth to you with a couple of those cat postcards you’ve been looking at before?”

Barry can’t help but laugh at that.

“Really, that’s it? You _cheap ass_!”

He yelps in surprise when Len pulls him closer then and captures his lips once more, this time for a way less innocent kiss than before.

Despite being well aware that they are in eyeshot of the cashier, Barry doesn’t immediately pull back this time – he is pretty sure the woman has seen worse in her life than two men kissing, anyway.

… and it seems that the other man’s nature _really_ starts to rub off on him.

It is Len, who finally breaks the kiss so that the both of them can get some air.

“So I take it that you’ve decided to accept my offer?” his partner asks and Barry chuckles as he rests his forehead against the other man’s shoulder.

“Fine, but only because I’m way too forgiving, you know?”

Len runs his fingers through Barry’s hair as he hums in agreement and they both keep standing like this for a while, ignoring the quiet shop around them or the woman just a couple of feet away.

The chiming of the entrance bell causes both to step apart again when another customer enters, though, and while Barry feels a familiar flush rise to his cheek, he can’t but meet Len’s gaze with a smile.

“So, I can pick myself some awesome kitten postcards?”

“After how atrocious I’ve just been? Sure, go all out with it,” Len agrees easily and keeps close to help him with finding the most adorable motives of the stack.

Barry’s smile grows wider and he knows that he is really fortunate to have found the other man, who may drive him crazy at times but is worth every single second of frustration in the end.

This sentiment holds on for about the next five minutes, then they walk over to the salesclerk, who is still looking through some gossip magazine, and Len learns that the cute little postcards aren’t just a dollar each either.

“Two dollars _a piece_!? What the hell?! This is _ridiculous_! Why are you not asking for my _liver_ instead?! That wouldn’t be any more outrageous than this!”

While trying to make himself as small as possible, Barry decides that this would be the last time he would go _anywhere_ with the other man.

Though, to be honest, this should really not surprise him as Len may be many things – smart, attractive, charming (if he _wants_ to be), funny – but certainly not restrained when it comes to giving vent to his anger.

At least Barry would get the kitten postcards out of this.

… and have to add another shop to the long lists of where they will never ever pass by again thanks to his partner’s stingy nature.

_Great…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and let me know know that you think! :)


End file.
